


Strawberry Sweet Cream

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baking, I should stop trying to make Sex Talk work, M/M, porn cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Obi-Wan happens upon his former Padawan baking. Strawberries and Cream are definetly on his naughty list now.





	Strawberry Sweet Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to DonkerRood :3
> 
> I hope you like it :)

A sweet smell wafted through the small living quarters he still shared with Anakin. Even though the man had been knighted, they had not bothered to move his stuff to another room. The war had been more important and then there were other missions and it was still practical for them, since they were the Team. Also Anakin clung to the various kitchen appliances he assembled through the years and in turn Obi-Wan clung to Anakin's cooking. He looked into the kitchen where Anakin strutted around. There was no other word for it as the Jedi Knight was naked besides the light pink apron he had gotten him as a gag gift ones after a drink too much. He did not regret it in the least being able to look at those round globes that were Anakin's ass unhindered by other bothersome clothing every time the other felt like teasing him with it. Obi-Wan had not been noticed yet or so it seemed as Anakin continued to hum and dance to an imaginary tune. It was a lovely picture, a moment he would file away forever in his memories; and in his spank bank of course.

 

He continued watching him. Anakin was in the final stages of making the cake, adding the cream to the different layers. At one point he began licking some of the spilled cream from his fingers, full red lips wrapping around each digit, the pink tip of his tongue following a trail down to the hand. It was obscene, but Obi-Wan could not look away. He knew that the cake in question was for him, he knew that the displayed nudity also was. They had started this something, he had no better word for it, relationship screamed attachment, but fuck buddies was too impersonal. Deep inside he knew they were beyond attachment but he continued to delusion himself. Anakin chose this moment to turn around, a cheeky grin on his face and his eyes lighting up as they laid eyes on him. "Help clean me up, Master?", the blond asked, adding the honorific with a purr that resonated along Obi-Wan's skin. Another thing he never would admit, how that word alone could awaken his interest spoken from his former padawan.

 

"Aren't you too old to need me to clean up your messes?", he asked, stepping into the small kitchen. "I think this is a mess that should not be a bother at all", the younger Jedi answered, blinking his pretty eyes at him, long eyelashes fanning against his cheeks rapidly. He dipped down and Obi-Wan could taste the cream on his lips, the sweetness of strawberry as he conquered the others mouth. He grabbed his former padawan's ass and the other moaned into the kiss as he was lifted on the nearest free surface. It would be a waste after all if the cake was to be damaged, so he cut off the kiss and mumbled a “Stay” before he put away the sweet goodness. In the few seconds it took him to do this, Anakin had loosened the bands at his neck holding the apron up. The fabric piled on the boys lap, doing not much at hiding his half hard cock. But it was not just that, with one hand Anakin had fetched a strawberry from the bowl and sucked on it lusciously, the fruit as red as the full lips around it. He leaned back on his other hand and as soon as he had eaten it, his hand dipped into the cream. Obi-Wan tried to make a disapproving sound but he could not help himself from grinning. He closed the distance and grabbed Anakin's wrist, pulling the cream topped finger to him and taking it into his mouth to suck off the sweet goodness. He hummed his approval and his eyes that had watched the Jedi Knights face, saw the boys pupils diluting a bit further. 

 

He continued this treatment a short while before he put away Anakin’s hand, holding it down on the surface. He surged forward and began licking off the first bouts of spilled cream from the blond's chin, his tongue following the trail to his neck where he started planting kisses at the skin, grazing the skin with his teeth teasingly. “My sweet boy”, he murmured close to the others right ear. He sucked at the lobe and felt Anakin's flesh hand twitch under his own. The boy's breathing hitched with an underlying whiny sound. He let go of his flesh for a moment, he raised his left hand to summon one of the red delicious treats to him and presses it against Anakin’s willingly parting lips. Before he could close them again, Obi-Wan enclosed them with his, instigating a heated kiss between them. Red juice dripped down from their lips and he followed it, lapping it up where it landed on the tanned chest of his former padawan. Some of it mixed with the cream, but under it certainly lingered a flavour that was uniquely Anakins. “Master”, the other begged him. He never outgrew his neediness and Obi-Wan craved it, the rush it gave him and deep down the warm feeling of belonging.  _ Master _ had been a bad word in Anakin's vocabulary for so long, he was proud to be the reason it changed. Now it was a promise, an ‘I belong to you’ as much as a ‘You belong to me’. Pushing away the apron, he let it fall to ground, revealing the pink flesh of the hardening cock. “Oh, Anakin, is this only a half baked attempt?”, he mocked grinning. Anakin groaned at that, but not the ‘I-am-being-pleasured’ kind but the painful ‘you-are-being-ridiculous’ one and he rights himself just to swat at Obi-Wan for this stupid line. Obi-Wan let go off Anakin's other hand as he stepped back to escape the slap from the artificial limb. He smirked at his success in doing so.

 

Meanwhile Anakin hopped down from the counter and started undressing him, loosening his tunics and opening his trousers. Obi-Wan let him, but stopped the boy from reaching for his member. Instead he used the moment to change their positions and having the Knight bend over the table. This time he did not want to stall much longer, he was hungry to devour. The oil that was over from the baking had to suffice for lubrication, he knew it would, and so he used the force to get it. The discussion about appropriate uses of the force was long dead. Two fingers sank into the younger Jedi quite easily, but not entirely surprising as the whole thing was planned by his former apprentice. The goal had always been this, he mused. Anakin moaned at being filled suddenly and his hands gripped at the edge of the table. The unoccupied hand fed another strawberry to the boy, who ate it and then just as greedily sucked on Obi-Wan’s fingers. 

 

Preparation luckily did not take long and  _ kriff  _ was he hard by the time he deemed it so. The whole day had been tense and this was just what he needed. He oiled his own member up before pressing it to Anakin's hole. The boy had let go of Obi-Wan's fingers and in return the Jedi had grabbed his hips for purchase. Anakin arched his back, pressing against him and slowly, inch for inch they overcame the separation between them, joined together. He did not pause for long after his dick was fully inside Anakin's ass, but it was not as if Anakin waited to move, no his needy former apprentice tried to move for more friction nearly instantly,  but there was no room left as he was being trapped between Obi-Wan and the kitchen table. The Jedi Master picked up a slow rhythm, long, deep thrusts that reached deep within, that made Anakin moan with each of them and beg for more on his way out. He loved the responses from the Knight, it brought its own flavor of satisfaction with it to know how much the other loved it. Every drag, every groaned ‘More’, ‘Faster’, ‘Please Master’ brought him closer, made him brim with energy, made his movements more frantic to meet these wishes. It was easy to get lost in this chase after the orgasm and he let himself be. 

 

It was over too soon with him laying his chest to the others back and catching his breath, he pressed kisses to Anakins back. . “How about dessert now, Master?”, Anakin asked, his voice strained and his breath shaky, but with a cheeky smile. “How about you clean up this new mess you created?”


End file.
